beatings, vampires and love
by Mackenzieandellenarebezzies
Summary: bella gets abused, edward has two sides, one thing leads to another and sparks fly. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

** Bpov**

I quietly slid out of the bed so not to desterb Charlie. My body still aching from last night. Charlie went and got drunk again and that ended in disastrous consiquenses. Heading into the bathroom I grabbed a towel and locked the door behind me. Using the full length mirror that hung in the bathroom I calcutated my injurys.

Damm it! Several more blue and purple brusises had been added to the already existing yellow and green ones.

_**Flashback**_

_**'Bella! Get your fat arse down here!' Charlie called from the living room**_

_**'ok daddy!' I replied, dang he was drunk again**_

_**I ran down the stairs two at a time and was met by a slap across the face then to be thrown onto the couch **_

_**'pants down. NOW!' he shouted. apparently going to slow for him he ripped of my jeans and panties down then forced his way inside of me.**_

_**End of**__ **flashback**_

god and i thought it had been getting better, the beatings were becoming less frequent and when they did happen they weren't as bad. but i guess coming up to the annerversary of mums 'accident' charlies started drinking again and well he went back to rape.

i need to get out of here but i cant go anywhere, i have nowhere to go. ill have to stick with it untill i get my own place

god. the next thing he's going to do is kill me, I can take it anymore!

**Epov**

the night we moved back to forks Carlisle made the hole clan hunt we were chasing a large heard of deer when we heard crying It sounded like a teenage girl. we had forgotten our boundary's again. We finished our hunt and headed home. I told my family that I was going to my meadow but really I was going to investigate. i knew Emmett was following me, his thoughts were all over going from Rosalie to me to the and back again. As i came to the back of the house where the crying was coming from I could hear some vile thoughts coming from an upstairs room.

_more, more, MORE! stupid girl._

_stop moving! stop crying! STOP SCREAMING!_

_so tight. she should be used to this by now!_

i was so desgusted, how could someone do that to a teenage girl!?

"bro, edward? heellooooo? eddddddddddiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee?" Emmett was calling from a distance

"DONT CALL ME EDDIE!" i snapped back at him. I ran with all my speed towards the direction in witch his voice and thoughts were coming from and tackled him to the ground.

"ow, dude! THAT FIRE-TRUCKING HURT!" he screamed at my retreating figure. he is such a baby


	2. Chapter 2

?**POV**

Her sent was calling no singing to me. the thought of her blood running down my burning neck made my mouth water, I craved the sensation. coming up behind her I grabbed her waist and pulled her 5,3" body in to mine, she gasped rolling her head to the side and exposing her pulsing veins. my own head came forward and bit into her neck slowly sucking out the blood flowing through her body. I was done in a few seconds half-heartidly throwing her body into the nearest dumpster. unfortunately I wasn't the most practiced of eaters and was stood in a gleaning burgundy pool of the woman's sticky, sweet, hot, Delicious, blood, well, at least the burning had died down.

**EPOV**

I opened my mind before i opened my eyes, the noisy thoughts of cops fought their way into my mind. WAIT! COPS?! looking at my surroundings i had no idea where i was and i really didn't know why i was lying in the middle of the street either. the smell of blood filled my nose when i got up, i was covered in it. great. bloody perfect. i was stood in some random city covered in blood. It could have been on thing and that one thing only. HIM. My other half i guess, mt other personality as it were, and it happened again. I had let him out and ended killing someone. he started showing up after i got back after my going against Carlisle craving human blood. when my emotions peak he shows his face, and hides himself away when his blood lust has been satisfied. the mens thoughts becoming louder with the sound of their foot falls i planned my escape, over the wall and into an ally, only to be cornered by my family/covern.

"Edward." Esme spoke softly in her mothering tone. "what have you done Edward?" Fuck, i turned around ready to take off, they wouldnt catch me, i was fastest by far.  
_"stay son, we just want to talk." C_arlisle contacted me through his thoughts. Hrumph. Sighing i looked down at me bare feet ready to receive my punishment. and then it came to me.  
" I will be moving in with the our cousins, so not to endanger anyone further." i announced suddenly in a firm tone so not to be argued with. I wasnt surprised with their reactions, Esme gasped, Rose hissed, Emmet looked like he was about to cry like the big softy he is, Alice shook her head silently telling me not to go and jasper looked at me like he understood. Carlisle on the other hand was hiding something by making his face emotionless and singing and anoying tune in his head over and over. I think for their sake i wouldnt leave now, bu if i killed or hurt anyone else then i was off.


End file.
